


i think it's time to stop

by judithic, prostolubly



Category: Black Veil Brides, Bring Me The Horizon, The 1975 (Band), The Neighbourhood (Band)
Genre: Astral Projection, Conspiracy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithic/pseuds/judithic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prostolubly/pseuds/prostolubly
Summary: чаще всего истории, фотографии и видео запечатляют в себе настоящие эмоции людей – это ли не прекрасно? к сожалению, Судьба тоже ошибается, за что нечестно берет огромную цену. в лучшем случае люди поругаются и разойдутся, затем по отдельности будут сходить с ума в мире, где люди без родственных душ считаются аномалией.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

найти человека, который полностью может понять тебя, поддержать, выслушать, полюбить все твои плохие и хорошие стороны, – невозможно. это почти нереально и смахивает на какую-то идеальную сказку. однако жизнь – вовсе не сказка. все слишком взаимосвязано, и трудно подстраиваться под все. жить среди людей значит сталкиваться с проблемами, ситуациями, которые могут закончиться плачевно. 

в детстве всем читают сказки. они хотели показать разницу между добром и злом, но дети всегда замечают лишь волшебство, любовь и жестокость, но вскоре они начинают различать добро и зло. однако большинство не хотят забывать волшебство сказок, от чего сейчас и страдают. как бы ни хотелось, чтобы все дела оказались сделанными, а вопросы – решёнными, но такого никогда не будет, нынешний мир не сказка. люди и сталкиваются с проблемами, это их неписаная задача. волшебства уже не существует как и границы между добром и злом. сказка теперь – всего лишь просто интересная история.

однако судьба сделала человечеству небольшой подарок. в определенную ночь, когда человек благополучно спит, его душа на несколько мгновений перемещается в совершенно другое измерение, Астрал. никто не может точно сказать, когда конкретно такое происходит. душа может отрываться от тела только в тот момент, когда достигнет зрелости, что зависит совсем не от биологического возраста тела. у кого-то может произойти это и в семь лет, у другого – в шестнадцать, а у третьего – вообще в двадцать шесть. бывали случаи, когда человек попадал в Астрал лишь в возрасте тридцати или сорока лет. однако таких немного, к счастью Астрала. чаще всего впервые душа попадает в Астрал, когда тело спокойно или спит. ритуал определения души происходит лишь однажды, и от него может зависеть весь остаток жизни. этот ритуал проходит в помещении, больше похожем на темное подземелье, в котором водятся отвратительные чудовища. однако это лишь мрачный зал, в который не проникает и луч света, в котором, кажется, будто нет ничего, и душу окружена лишь бесконечной и беспросветной мглой.

мир людей и астральное измерение тесно связаны между собой. души способны выходить из своих тел, если им стало скучно или чтобы отправиться в приключение. как только душа покинула тело, она попадает в Астрал. это мир иного, не материального, тут также есть плохое и хорошее хотя сейчас эти понятия очень размыты. Астральный мир идентичен нашему кроме того, что весь мир похож на фильтр сепия. тут также ‘многолюдно’: призраки, фантомы, чародеи; Астрал – проходной двор для существ из других миров. поэтому здесь достаточно весело и стремно гулять одновременно. душу человека могут запросто уничтожить, стереть с лица этого измерения. поэтому не каждый готов и хочет отправляться в этот мир. это как путешествия в совершенно другой мир, где действуют кардинально иные законы, где никто не знает, что произойдет через несколько мгновений. однако все создания чаще всего не имеют злых планов против других, потому что Астрал – это финальный пункт назначения. в этом месте всем все равно, кем ты был в мире, где умерло твое тело. никто не спросит о том, был ли ты успешным или же вовсе занимался преступностью. всем все равно. каждая душа в этом пространстве равноценна и равноправна.

если в мире людей умертвят тело, душа может остаться в Астрале и жить, пока ее не убьют или душа сама этого не сделает. если душа умрет в Астрале, больше ничего не будет. загробной жизни после Астрала не сущетсвует, человек вместе с душой просто перестает существовать. Судьба не имеет какой-то формы, она просто есть, это такая же привычная вещь как течение времени в нашем с вами мире. из-за тесной связи двух миров Судьба проникла в оба мира.

очутившись в зале, где-то под Астралом, в котором и происходит ритуал избрания душ, не видно ничего кроме нескольких чаш, расположенных по кругу на колоннах. душа должна выбрать одну из них на свой взгляд и вкус и окунуть руку в содержимое чаши. иногда этот процесс довольно болезненный, но в большинстве случаев выбирающий спокойно опускает руку к нужной чаще, и сразу же его душа возвращается в тело. утром человек обнаруживает на безымянном пальце левой руки кольцо. в данном украшении содержится кусочек души того, кто предназначен этому человеку Судьбой. однако и у этого незнакомца появляется на пальце украшение к утру, в котором также находится частичка души человека, который выбрал его. происходит, так называемый, обмен маленькими частичками. 

кольцо словно пришито к коже, его никак не получится снять до встречи с избранным. Судьба связывает людей таким образом. украшения бывают абсолютно разные, как и все люди. одинаковых колец просто не существует. есть мутные с разноцветными каплями, блестяще-белоснежные с ямочками, матово-черные и самых разных причудливых форм и цветов. их объединяет то, что, если кольцо находится ужасно близко к душе, частичку которой оно хранит, оно начинает нагреваться и мерцать цветами настроения этого человека. так соулмейты находят друг друга и по сей день. 

Астрал, судьба, существование Твоего Человека – все, это захватило головы людей. мысль о том, что твоя жизнь отличается от любой другой, своеобразный квест по нахождению друг друга - звучит потрясающе. однако есть ярые противники теории соулмейтов. для большинства этот ритуал, как благословение, ведь так романтично иметь своего истинного, избранного, человека, которого выбрала сама Судьба, но для других – это крах, падение, провал. именно вторые, в их ужасном меньшестве, утверждают, что Судьба — это лишь простое объяснение сложной системы душ, с которой главы Астрала либо не хотят разбираться, либо имеют выгоду из идеи соулмейтов — никто точно не знает. 

ведущий специалист в области нейропсихологии и религии в мире людей, деннир верховного правительства измерения Астрал, гадалка-ведун по особым случаям - Мэттью Хили полностью отрицает теорию родственных душ. в одном из своих трактатов он писал: "мы не наше правительство. мы не являемся теми, кем были наши души до нас. эта теория отрицает сама себя. души на то и души. они настолько разные, многогранные и своеобразные, что людей, который подходят тебе или не подходят просто нет. есть души, которые нравятся друг другу, которые находят свой третий мир в них, они хотят быть рядом. они опьянены друг другом. каждый недостаток, привычка, хобби, идея - они любят все это друг в друге. им не обязательно чувствовать душу чтобы понять, что что-то не так и где-то есть скрытый подвох. они говорят, они выясняют отношения, они узнают друг друга. люди поддерживают друг друга словами, взглядами, поступками. уверенность в человеке, который находится рядом с тобой, — это и есть судьба. в этом не замешаны какие-то силы, неподвластные уму. исключительно люди выбирают себе партнера. в конце концов с одними у тебя получаются отношения, с другими нет. какая-либо система не подвластна пониманию самих душ. на это способны существа рангом повыше но как правило им глубоко наплевать на это. к счастью, я гипокрический фантом и мне интересно устройство душ".

в конце трактата от руки Хили в рамочке были написаны наиболее известные его слова, с которыми согласно достаточное большое количество существ, чтобы его не сочли за сумасшедшего: "не ищите тех, идеальных для вас, по мнению какой-то высшей силы. слушайте музыку, думайте, кричите, бейте, курите, выгоняйте, пейте, гуляйте. да, блять, просто любите!” 

люди просты, и жизнь свою упрощают во всем, поэтому в этом мире едва ли вы найдете больше двух-трех человек, которые поддерживают его убеждения. да и правительства стараются вбить в голову людям, что он лишь средняя гадалка с Базара На Горизонте, который наверняка писал этот бред, будучи в неадекватном состоянии. 

однако по иронии судьбы, Мэтти поставили во главе ювелирного соул-отдела, занимающегося налаживанием проблем с кольцами, если таковые происходят. возможно, это было сделано, чтобы изменить его радикальные взгляды на тему соулмейтов, но он из принципа не стал уходить. однако он начал более агрессивнее высказывать свою точку зрения по этому поводу. 

Хили в основном следит за чеканкой колец, ритуалами и особыми случаями, как например, смерть системного соулмейта или нехватка колец в семьях, где больше двух детей. гадалка в целом любит свою работу, почти каждый день он узнает что-то новое о душах. можно даже сказать, что он живет этим. Мэтти любит проводить свое свободное время с друзьями в месте под название Базар На Горизонте, который, кстати, не имеет ничего общего с базарами и рынками мира людей. деннир называет своих друзей цыганами из-за их вкуса в одежде, увлечений и способности появляться в самый неожиданный момент. они же зовут Хили гадалкой за его внешний вид, манеру общения и сверхъестественные способности, да он и по документам гадалка, поэтому они не ошибаются. эта компания любит подыгрывать друг другу. иногда у них получается слишком хорошо, и новенькие на Базаре могут принять их за цыганский табор и гадалку. все в Астрале знают, что Базар На Горизонте — это их место. 

однако вернемся к соулмейтам. чаще всего истории, фотографии и видео запечатляют в себе настоящие эмоции людей – это ли не прекрасно? к сожалению, Судьба тоже ошибается, за что нечестно берет огромную цену. в лучшем случае люди поругаются и разойдутся. затем по отдельности будут сходить с ума в мире, где люди без родственных душ считаются фриками или недалекими, но бывает и такие ситуации, когда человека может запросто убить его избранный. однако этот процент в сравнении с удачными случаями ничтожно мал, принято считать, что он равен нулю. в итоге, человек затем и душа просто перестают существовать. 

соулмейты стали неотъемлемой частью мира людей. Судьба проникла в их дома и осталась жить, судя по всему навсегда. это цикличная система, которую некоторые отрицают и хотят напрочь убрать из жизни, но есть и другие, те, кто верит и будет драться за неё до смерти. все равно, несмотря на все разногласия, люди живут, так или иначе соприкасаясь с ней. никто из человечества не может противостоять этому.


	2. Chapter 2

с самого рождения Оливер рос в среде соулмейтов. его родители самые настоящие родственные души. они нашли друг друга в двадцать четыре, обретя кольца в семнадцать лет. от них исходило это чувство счастья и единения. они объясняли это судьбой. родители учили мальчика, что у каждого человека есть соулмейт и в одну ночь у него появится на руке кольцо с частичкой души, а после этого знаменательного события он будет искать свою родную душу. будучи ребенком, Сайкс это так красочно представлял. в его воображении это событие выглядело, как какой-то подвиг. он думал, что ему придется кровью и потом доставать это кольцо, сражаясь с какими-то злыми существами в совершенно иных мирах. мальчик и не представлял, что процесс будет очень простым и лёгким, что нужно всего лишь опустить руку в нужную чашу. он лишь предавался этим мечтаниям, вдохновленный на то, что его "избранный" будет самым хорошим человеком. однако в то время Оливер не придавал большого значения теории соулмейтов. он смотрел мультики о них по местному телеканалу, а в школе им рассказывали о стратегиях поиска своего “избранного”. Оливер, как и все дети, был восхищен этой настоящей игрой, и с улыкой думал о заветной ночи, кольце и своем человеке. они рисовали кольца, которые могут быть у их соулмейтов, изучали теорию и, конечно же, шутили о гадалке. 

годы идут, Оливер взрослел. у всех его знакомых из школы и друзей медленно начинали появляться эти самые заветные кольца. они так радовались, показывая всем эти украшения. Сайкс же разделял радость со своими друзьями, вовсе не печалясь из-за того, что он обделён кольцом. он никогда не завидовал им, прекрасно понимая, что рано или поздно и у него будет такое. 

к возрасту совершеннолетия у парня все также не было кольца, однако и его взгляды на соулметов немного изменились. из-за влияния общества и медиа Оливер перестал верить в судьбу и в то, что он проживает почти всю свою жизнь с человеком, которого избрали ему какие-то неведомые силы. Сайкс стал таким безразличным к этому всему, он лишь наблюдал, как близкие его сердцу люди либо бегали сломя голову в попытках найти того 'избранного', либо уже нашли своего соулмейта, либо относились к этому всему с таким же равнодушием.

парень все меньше зацикливался на этом, потому что в жизни есть более интересные и увлекательные вещи, нежели чем ожидание и поиск соулмейта. Сайкс больше проводил времени с друзьями, наслаждался жизнью, занимался хобби, забывая об этих проклятых кольцах. он делал то же, что и другие, с таким же энтузиазмом, чтобы не выбиваться из общей массы. Однако спустя какое-то время Оливер принял теорию душ, как данность, и всегда думал, что у него будет свой человек, как и у всех. Со временем, он понял, что его соулмейт, не просто данность, которая должна быть рядом с ним, а человек, которого нужно любить. эта мысль казалась слишком пугающей, а вдруг его “избранный” будет отвратительным человеком или вообще ему не удосужится встретиться с ним? в итоге он просто решил пустить все на самотек, как делал до этого. парень начал относиться к этой идее нейтрально, ведь необязательно гнаться за этим всем. можно спокойно жить. именно об этом большинство его песен. о любви, судьбе, неизвестности. человек, который говорит не о любви к своему соулмейту, не о всей этой магии и тайне, а о простой жизни, в которой нет этой противной недосказанности, который просто живет, а не ищет свою родственную душу.

Оливер раскрыл глаза, рассматривая один и тот же самый белый потолок, который он наблюдает последние два года, с того самого момента, как съехал от родителей, которые вечно намекали на отсталость его соулмейта. это невероятно бесило, ведь все его друзья и дети знакомых родителей уже носили кольца на безымянных пальцах, а некоторые уже нашли своих суженных. Оливера не смущало, что его называют тем самым парнем, которому девятнадцать, а у него нет ни единой подсказки, наводки на то, чтобы как-либо найти свою родственную душу. в то же время Сайкс не понимал, почему он не заинтересован такой глобальной, всеобъемлющей вещью, как родственные души.

он не придерживался ни революционных взглядов, подразумевающих бунт против общества, который зацепил людей, в большинстве своем подростков, и фанатов средних лет, являвшихся и сторонниками Мэттью Хили. парень придерживался нейтральной позиции, чтобы ни с кем не вступать в конфликты на этой почве. Сайкс вообще очень был спокойным человеком редко с кем ссорился. 

Оливер создал сольный проект, после того как его группа развалилась после первой репетиции. продолжать все это одному было не так просто, как предполагалось. по началу, он страдал от своих идей, которые рискуют остаться невоплощенными в реальность из-за его собственной неуверенности, стеснительности и некой грубости, которую презирала вся его семья. Сайкс понимал, что, находясь в таком состоянии, долго он не протянет. он не видел себя нигде кроме музыки в будущем. поэтому Оливер не хотел думать об исходе, который мог бы решить все, в том числе и его жизнь. парень преодолел себя и нашел психотерапевта, который помогает справиться с такого рода проблемами. Оливер выполнял упражнения, шел на контакт и верил, что у него все получится.

сейчас он является успешным сольным артистом, состоящим в хороших отношениях с фанатами и со своей семьей в принципе. у него все хорошо, и можно даже сказать, что Оливеру очень повезло. однако ничего не могло получиться, если бы он длительное время не работал над собой. молодой человек посещает различные мероприятия, выступает на концертах и в целом почти полностью отдает себя творчеству. его даже все меньше и меньше волнует то, что он до сих пор ходит без кольца на безымянном пальце. Сайкс понимает, что это всего лишь дурацкое украшение, которое должно помочь тебе найти своего “избранного”. да и совмещать эти поиски соулмейта со своей сольной карьерой кажется Сайксу крайне трудным. 

одним утром он чувствует себя намного хуже, чем обычно. тяжесть в голове, он не может нормально сконцентрироваться на чем-либо, слабость пронизывает все его тело. это не похоже на обычную простуду или какое-то заболевание. за день до этого он лег спать пораньше, чтобы выспаться в кои-то веки, ведь работать сутками напролет над новым материалом слишком пагубно сказывается на его состоянии. однако, видимо, он облажался. Оливер ничего не помнит с прошлой ночи, пока он не замечает кольцо на безымянном пальце и ожог на запястье.

***

холод, сырость и горячий, будто накаленный до безумных температур, воздух прожигает легкие изнутри. глаза долго и медленно привыкаю к темноте, парень словно окутан беспросветной мглой. это вселяет некую тревожность и панику. Сайкс как будто оказывается в страшном сне, но только проснуться, очнуться, увидеть очертания своей спальни он никак не может. Оливер понимает, что пределы того пространства, где он сейчас находится, намного больше, чем он предполагал, пока его зрение приходило в норму. парень не знает, что ему нужно делать, куда идти, что искать, поэтому ему ничего не остается делать кроме как сидеть на полу и пытаться собраться с мыслями. через некоторое время он все же встает со своего места и начинает осматривать пространство. Оливер замечает двенадцать чаш, размещенных на невысоких колоннах. увидев их, он сразу понимает, где находится. это то самое место, где проходит тот самый ритуал с кольцами. — когда-нибудь это должно было произойти и со мной, — тихо говорит себе под нос Оливер, начиная ходить вокруг колонн, осматривая их. —двенадцать чаш, особое притяжение, рука, кольцо. не помню, чтобы кто-то упоминал про жуткий холод и удушение в эту ночь... — парень останавливается, не понимая, какую ему чашу выбрать. — выбрать чашу, к которой тянет... какое-то абстрактное ощущение должно быть, наверное, и я его не чувствую! что еще там было? чаша должна быть теплой, ведь так? — Оливер вспоминает все, что ему рассказывали о Зале. 

он обходит все чаши, выяснив, что они все холодные. он возвращается в самое начало, к той, что была перед ним с самого начала. аккуратно тронув ее еще раз, Сайкс удивляется —она теплая. однако в первый раз чаша была холодной. это настораживает парня, но выхода из этой ситуации у него нет.

Оливер нехотя, но все же опускает руку в жидкость. парень быстро убирает руку из чаши, почувствовав, как субстанция сильно жжет его руку. парень смотрит на свою ладонь, на которой все еще нет кольца. — это не та чаша... но как такое возможно? такого не может быть. — парень начинает суетиться, не понимая, что именно ему сделать, чтобы покинуть это помещение, ведь только с кольцом можно уйти отсюда. 

сидя на кровати и рассматривая столь причудливое украшение, Сайкс не может понять, почему чаша его обожгла. в голове проносятся куча разных мыслей, ведь никто не говорил ему о том, что жидкость может жечь. у всех обряд проходил спокойно, без каких-либо непредвиденных трудностей. молодой человек также начинает задумываться о том, а не значит ли эта ситуация что-то. может быть это знак о том, что его избранный смертельно болен или вообще мертв, или Судьба хочет отгородить Оливера от соулмейта. парень никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы кто-либо ошибался при выборе чаши. это через чур странно. молодой человек принимает для себя решение, что он никому не скажет об этом, даже, наверное, этому человеку, которого он выбрал. так должно быть меньше проблем со всеми. если не подавать виду, то проблему можно скрыть, ведь так?

теперь у него есть все, чтобы не быть одному. можно пытаться найти этого самого человека, перестать находиться почти в вечном одиночестве. однако он не изменяет себе. парень делает ровным счётом ничего, чтобы найти того самого человека, кому принадлежать душа в его кольце. наоборот, он все меньше и меньше выходит из дома. он и сам не знает, связано ли это со страхом встретить своего соулмейта или он просто устал видеть эти лица на улице. Сайкс не хочет верить, что если этот человек его судьба, то судьба поможет им встретиться, а значит ему не нужно напрягаться в этом вопросе.

***

— Господи, ну вы посмотрите! ещё один умник великорослый нашелся! — говорит Мэтти, смотря на монитор, закуривая сигарету. — “а что, если эта чаша не моя?”. ой блять, какие вы все тут уникальные. такие же уникальные были и в самом начале, и что мы имеем сейчас, м? каждый хочет полюбить кого-то, но, чтобы этого кого-то выбрали не они. ох человечество, — деннир тяжко вздыхает, драматично прикладывая руку ко лбу. спустя несколько мгновений он снова приглядывается к картинке на экране. — чувак, он слишком тупит, неуверенный в себе и своих чувствах, ох. подожди это же не тот тип, который о любви и верности, что-то о судьбе поет... как же его? Сайкс? это Оливер, знаешь Оливера? —Мэтти обращает внимание на Мэтта Кина, высокого молодого человека в толстовке Fila, которая кажется уже является частью его души. 

этот парень также работает в Астрале, но в другом департаменте. Кин отвечает за интертеймент этого и измерения, а также регулирует перемещение душ между другими пространствами. однако он также живет в мире людей. можно сказать, что Мэтт проживает две жизни, и это будет правдой. он довольно часто заходит к денниру, потому что с ним довольно интересно общаться, а еще ему немного скучно в своем департаменте, а Хили, как известно, говорит, не затыкаясь. они однажды познакомились на Базаре на Горизонте и теперь частенько зависают вместе. 

в этот раз он заходит за денниром, чтобы снова отправиться на Базар. Кину приходится стоять в дверях, выслушивая очередные комментарии на поведение души в Зале. он спокойно стоит и ждет, игнорируя почти все вопросы гадалки. однако через некоторое время он все же отвечает Хили: — ну вот, и он тут. жаль, что души людей попадают сюда не по собственной воле. мне говорили из моего отдела, что Оливер больше похуист, чем активист. не думал, что он будет выпендриваться здесь. — о, ну ты посмотри на него! — на экране отображается, как Сайкс ощупывает каждую чашу, — твоя чаша только одна, дурень. она всегда перед тобой, идиот! ну и что вот теперь? ой поранился, ну нихуя себе! неожиданно! — Хили вскидывает руки, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — подожди, это же его чаша... что тогда случилось? — кудрявый чуть прищуривается, пытаясь понять, в чем именно проблема. — окей, он громит одну из комнат моего Зала. вот это кончено да, вот это заебись. я не хочу этого видеть, кольцо было в чаше, которая обожгла его.. и эм извините, но как такое могло вообще произойти? — заканчивает Метти, поднимаясь со стула и выходя из помещения. такой случай впервые произошел за всю карьеру Хили, как деннира. до обряда Оливера все души выбирали предназначенные им чаши, и никаких сбоев не было. это некоторое время продолжает удивлять Мэтти, но он пытается успокоить себя тем, что рано или поздно эта отточенная система должна была совершить ошибку, и, судя по всему, она решила сделать это именно в тот момент.


	3. Chapter 3

— о, боже мой, Оливер, я так рада за тебя! — вскрикивает Кэрол, прежде чем крепко обнять сына. она отпустила парня, беря его за руку и усаживая на диван, чтобы лучше рассмотреть кольцо. 

— мне нравится этот камень, это же гранат, верно? мне кажется, он должен красиво переливаться на солнце. и этот ободок, он как будто сплетен из веток тех темных деревьев, которые растут в лесу под Астралом, Йен, помнишь? — говорит она, переводя взгляд на отца молодого человека. — оно красивое, милый, но в то же время и такое мрачное. ты думал над тем, каким может быть человек, душу которого оно носит? — женщина строго и с беспокойством посмотрела на сына. 

Сайкс чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. в голове начинают всплывать воспоминания с того времени, когда он еще жил с родителями и каждый день слышал что-нибудь про соулмейтов. он так долго пытался не думать об этом. странно было полагать что, приобретя кольцо, он также не будет вспоминать о родственной душе, хотя бы по той причине, что он решил показать украшение семье.

— ну, вообще нет. — скромно отвечает Оливер, переводя взгляд к потолку. потолок в их доме всегда казался ему странным: эти темные своды, в ночи кажущиеся самым темным местом в гостиной; массивная хрустальная люстра, которая вообще не вписывается в строгий дизайн не только помещения, но и всего дома в целом, кажется, что упадет в любой момент. в тяжелые подростковые годы парень часто приходил в гостиную и просто лежал на диване. он размышлял о том, что с ним будет, когда он вырастет, где он будет и вообще будет ли у него будущее. — я не думал об этом, потому что, как и раньше не хочу верить в это, не хочу тратить время и энергию на одного непонятного человека. это кажется просто пустой тратой времени. единственный плюс в этом ритуале это то, что теперь я смогу выходить в астрал, исследую новый мир, увижу то, что никогда и не мечтал увидеть. а еще да, кольцо действительно красивое. мне тоже оно нравится. 

— понимаешь, в теории душ замешаны два человека, поэтому сейчас ты ведешь себя абсолютно эгоистично. тот человек на другом конце может быть кем угодно, его может занимать все что угодно. может быть для кого-то родственная душа — последняя надежда, и ради нее он остается в этом мире. может быть, своим протестом, ты пошатнешь чей-то мир, и ты не знаешь, что произойдет в итоге. ты никогда не знаешь, что может случиться. верных решений ты тоже не сможешь сделать, потому что ты не знаешь будущего. этого никто не знает. мы не хотим давить на тебя, но предупреждаем, что теперь хочешь ты того или нет, но ты связан с другим человеком и несешь в какой-то мере ответственность за него. пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

— начнешь тоже, Йен. все будет хорошо. Оливер будет счастлив с этой душой. гранат отгоняет печаль и приносит радость владельцу, а еще защищает от сглаза и колдовства. это то, что нужно Оливеру. — говорит женщина, обнимая сына со спины.

***

этой ночью он идет от родителей в смешанных чувствах. маме понравилась его родственная душа, и она уже благословила их союз, папа посоветовал быть осторожным и нести ответственность не только за себя. парень давно не думал об этом всем. молодой человек считал, что даже если и получит это украшение, то это никак конкретно не поменяет его мнение об этой системе. Сайкс не хотел думать о родственных душах, ведь в последний раз это завело слишком далеко. он думал, что будет недостаточно хорошим для другой души. она не сможет уйти и будет вынуждена жить с таким жалким человеком, как он, всю жизнь. он утопает в этом непонятном состоянии все глубже из-за этих мыслей. Оливер набирает шаг, надеясь как можно быстрее дойти до дома.

очутиться в кровати после довольно продолжительного и эмоционального дня для Сайкса становится чем-то невообразимым. он чувствует, как весь его позвоночник распрямляется, что отзывается неприятной болью в спине. Оливер выдыхает, прикрывая глаза и вытягиваясь в постели. он устраивается поудобнее, достав ноутбук из ящика прикроватной тумбочки, и готовится к просмотру фильма, который ему часто советовали его знакомые. пока он включает компьютер, парень снова смотрит на свое кольцо и задумывается о случае в Астрале: с одной стороны, Оливер очень рад тому, что наконец-таки появилось это украшение, но с другой, в нем зарождается какое-то сомнение. ему же не нужно сломя голову искать своего соулмейта, ведь так? об этом парень старается вообще не думать, для него эта тема все также остается крайне трудной. 

Сайкс еще несколько мгновений смотрит на него, на рефлексы, падающие на кожу от довольно крупного красно-алого граната, приковывающего внимание молодого человека. он ощущает, как кольцо обрамляет его палец, чуть сжимая, все время напоминая ему о своем существовании. для Оливера носить кольца — крайне непривычно, а в данном случае его снять вообще никак не получиться. тяжело вздохнув и обратив свое внимание на экран блокировки ноутбука, парень на некоторое время старается отвлечься от этого украшения и соулмейтов в целом. вся жизнь же не заканчивается на поиске своего суженного, не так ли? 

*** 

удивительно синее небо, медленно плывущие пышные облака, крайне теплый воздух, обдающий лицо, — все это кажется чересчур странным. ощущение, будто ты находишься в какой-то очень детализированной компьютерной игре, над которой работала огромная команда, состоящая из большого количества художников, программистов. все вокруг кажется каким-то нереальным. это пространство намного отличается даже от самого обычного сна. когда тебе снятся обычное сновидение, ты все воспринимаешь образно и цельно. во снах все происходит слишком быстро и незаметно, слишком быстротечно. в данном измерении ощущается то самое течение времени, будто ты находишься в человеческом мире. тут это течение времени, неподвластное никому, здесь происходит все в своем темпе, которого нет в других мирах. 

Астрал — место, в котором все непонятно. абсолютно каждое событие здесь происходит случайным образом, неподдающееся какому-либо объяснению или контролю. создания, пребывающие в данном измерении лишь какое-то определенное время, или простые души, оказавшиеся в Астрале по какой-то случайности или вовсе покинувшие свои тела ввиду определенных причин, имеют в этом измерении абсолютно одинаковые права. они все пребывают здесь по одним и тем же правилам, могут спокойно перемещаться между частями данного мира или вовсе покинуть его, отправившись в совершенно иные, до этого времени никому неизвестные пространства. это место никого не заставляет что-либо делать или работать. в этом измерении каждый сам решает, что ему делать и заниматься ли вообще каким-либо делом. многие существа лишь временно находятся здесь, используя Астрал как остановку на их долгом пути.

Астрал можно сравнить с огромным городом, но здесь существуют свои особенности. здесь есть центральная площадь, здание правительства, “жилые” районы, в которых располагаются дома для душ и существ; пригород, выход к воде, место отдыха. однако как бы то ни было, это другое измерение, и разумеется здесь все устроено не так, как в мире людей. например, до сих пор ни одно существо не смогло обойти здание правительства вокруг. если вам удосужилось как-либо попасть на эту территорию, что очень маловероятно, и вы будете смотреть на это здание, то оно кажется обычным, ничем примечательным, но при первой же попытке обогнуть его ничего не выйдет. строение будто само удлиняется и выглядит бесконечным. К тому же с обеих его сторон возведена стена, на которую наложены специальные чары. ее невозможно как-либо перепрыгнуть или пройти насквозь. почти никто не видел, что находится на другой стороне. 

о ней стараются вообще не распространяться и не говорить, удивительно, но даже ни единого слуха о ней не ходит. ее как будто не существует. вспоминаешь об этой таинственной и загадочной стороне Астрала только в том случае, когда случайно приходишь к ней. ощущение, словно ты как будто упираешься в нее лбом, хотя до ограждения еще несколько метров. находясь рядом с ней, становится не по себе. на ум приходят разные пугающие мысли: неужели это конец Астрала? но ведь он бесконечен и вне времени. узнаем ли мы когда-нибудь, что находится за стеной? знают ли вообще сами работники правительства о том, что находится там? 

наконец насмотревшись и поняв, что ничего здесь интересного нет, ты разворачиваешься и идешь, откуда пришел. тебя встречает огромное поле, которое, кажется, засеяно всеми возможными видами цветов или не засеяно вовсе, просто зеленая трава переливается в тепло-кофейном свете (солнце здесь почти всегда закатное). огромный простор, какая-то легкость и свобода чувствуется, когда ты идешь все дальше и дальше по полю. ощущается, что трава и стебли большого количества цветов сами перед тобой расходятся, указывая на верный путь. на этом прекрасном поле ежегодно, в период, когда Астральное солнце заходит и становится очень темно, проходит цветочный праздник, на который собираются почти все существа и души. они празднуют день, когда Астрал стал полноценным миром, в котором можно существовать и пребывать. огромные цветочные композиции стоят довольно продолжительное время меж различными маленькими фургонами-магазинами, которые пригоняют продавцы с других миров. это цветочное поле превращается в большую ярмарку, радующую всех пришедших. 

продолжив свой путь, ты удивляешься тому, насколько далеко вообще можно зайти в Астрале. оборачиваешься, а стена, что так давила на тебя своей неприступностью, уже так далеко, что не видно ни нее, ни то, что она скрывает. огромный простор и запах пряных цветов успокаивают. ты продолжаешь свой долгий путь, наслаждаясь пейзажем цветочного поля — интересно, как оно выглядит во время праздника? наверное, здесь очень много лавок, в которых могут продаваться странные зелья, книги с заклинаниями, обереги на любой вкус и цвет; большое количество различных магов и других фантастических существ показывают фокусы, которые по-настоящему удивляют; приезжают театральные труппы, дающие представления либо собственного сочинения, либо по произведениям великих астральных авторов и писателей. 

находясь в своих мыслях, ты не сразу увидишь две высокие сосны. они похожи на кривые, изуродованные ворота, за которыми находится совершенно другой мир, полный самых пугающих и кровожадных зверей. это не совсем так. за соснами начинается Темный Лес. в Астрале ходит много легенд о нем, в мире людей же о нем не говорят почти что. считается, что отсюда когда-то начался Астрал. раньше на месте этого прекрасного измерения, на этом бесконечном клочке вселенной, о котором никто и не знал, ничего не была легкая материальность, сырость, пришедшая из соседнего мира, универсальная энергетика — идеальное место для проведения мощных ритуалов. Конечно, за владение этим местом боролись. но, как и всегда, ковен Дэсвиш заполучил то, что хотел. Неудивительно, что это собрание смогло завладеть Астралом: на протяжении нескольких веков они поддерживали статус самого могущественного ковена. никто не мог противостоять их воле, поэтому раз за разом они забирали все, что хотели. 

однажды один ритуал, которой происходил на месте Леса, привел к вымиранию членов этой огромной семьи и образованию астрала на месте владений ковена.

здание правительства, Стена, Луга, Темный Лес — все эти части астрального измерения создают уникальную атмосферу и настроение мира в целом. Астрал со временем начал привлекать разных созданий, поэтому в этом пространстве живут не только души, а феи, призраки, фантомы и еще много удивительных существ. души, которые постоянно прибывают в этот мир, появляются в этом измерении по самым разным причинам. некоторые ищут убежища в Астрале из-за каких-то проблем в том мире, из которого они пришли, у других же просто погибло тело, но не душа, есть даже и такие, кто просто не нашел себе места, для кого единственным местом, где можно спокойно существовать, пусть даже не имея тела, является этот мир. 

большинство созданий и душ живут в жилых кварталах, занимающих довольно большое место в Астрале. в этой части города, если так можно выразиться, создан материальный мир для не материальных. в жилых кварталах созданы все условия для того, чтобы проживающим было легче приспосабливаться к совершенно новым условиям и миру, в принципе. огромное количество парков, магазинов и рынков делает это место удобнее для жителей. 

на уровне Солнца течет река Край. у нее нет какой-то интересной и захватывающей истории. река является обычным энергетическим проходом, который как-то внезапно и случайно открылся в Марианской впадине мира людей. Край впадает в море Бладкил, являющееся чем-то вроде достопримечательности, но обычно там проводятся какие-то странные ритуалы или вовсе нелегальные вещи. 

гордость жителей и горе правительства – Базар На Горизонте. именно здесь проводят время все те, кто не живет в Астрале. жители кварталов считают это местом сбора неформальных ребят, которых не принимают больше нигде. Базар сам по себе это огромный волшебный сад с площадью в середине. На окраине построили несколько волшебных магазинов, продающих милые безделушки. Базар обустраивали те, кто проводил все время там. сейчас это смахивает чем-то на странное место для посиделок: диваны, которые появились каким-то чудным образом; столы, расставленные в хаотичном порядке, за которыми играют в самые странные настольные игры; странный декор в виде гирлянд из вечных цветов и светильников немного не вписываются в общую атмосферу, но почему-то их никто никогда не убирает.  


это те части Астрала, которые требуют описания для полного понимания мира. остальной Астрал — огромные пространства, которые не имеют в себе какого-то смысла в повествовании этой истории. однако Астрал бесконечен, нет какой-то определенной границы. гуляя в нем, ты не видишь конца своего путешествия. кажется, что весь этот астральный мир — огромная иллюзия. эта бесконечность пространства, конечно же, для туристов и заблудших душ. пока они идут, перед ними открываются все новые и новые панорамы, которые никогда не повторяются. для тех, кто пришел когда-то в этот мир с целью или живет здесь, Астрал не строит длинных путей. 

***

Оливер открывает глаза и видит перед собой высокие стволы деревьев и темно-розовую траву. прищурившись, он не понимает сон это или реальность. молодой человек не припоминает, что он выходил из дома после того, как вернулся от родителей. он садится на траве и осматривается вокруг: абсолютная тишина, ни души, деревья отбрасывают иссиня-черные тени. в какой-то момент осматривания этого кусочка леса Оливер почувствовал себя в фильме ужасов, но он даже не мог предположить, чего стоит бояться. Однако через несколько мгновений он понял, что этот лес с измененными цветами очень похож на лес из фильма, который он смотрел перед тем, как уснуть. 

— странно, что я не просыпаюсь. я же понял, что это — сон. почему я до сих пор здесь? Почему я не просыпаюсь? Так хорошо, может быть, я могу управлять этим сном. может это все — осознанный сон? — Сайкс размышляет, пытаясь успокоиться. 

он встает с того места, где сидел, осматриваясь. Оливер не поднимает взгляд на небо. он полностью сконцентрирован на этом странном лесе. парень осторожно переступает через опавшие ветки и огромные корни. идет сам не понимает куда. Оливер все еще думает, что то, что с ним происходит, — всего лишь сон. очень странный, запутанный и непонятный сон. 

кажется, что он уже прошел много. парень считает деревья по правой стороне. однако никак лес не меняется, оставаясь таким же густым. Сайкс решает остановиться, чтобы оглядеться и найти хоть какой-нибудь ориентир. все, что он видит перед собой, — непроглядная темнота. видно всего лишь два-три дерева вокруг и больше ничего. Оливера это никак не приободряет. однако за это время, если в этом пространстве время вообще исчисляется и идет, молодой человек перестал как-либо бояться этого леса или, по крайней мере, удивляться ему. 

все окутано туманом, и с веток свисают длинные листья, которые так и норовят ударить парня по лицу. удивительно, но в этому лесу нет ни птиц, ни насекомых. как будто Оливер находиться в каком-то лесу мертвых. может быть, он в аду? может быть, так выглядит потусторонний или загробный мир? Сайкс пытается себя как-то успокоить, но все же мысль о вероятности того, что он умер во сне, заставляет его вздрогнуть. а если он тут застрял навсегда и ему придется скитаться по этому бесконечному пространству? все попытки привести себя в адекватное состояние, отбросить эти мысли сходят на нет, и он просто стоит и смотрит на дерево, как будто ожидает палача за своей спиной.

пока Сайкс стоит у дерева, почти не двигаясь, он неосознанно опускает взгляд на свое кольцо. оно, к счастью, не светится и не греет, но оно что-то делает и стало активным, пока Сайкс ходил по лесу. Оливер хмурится, рассматривая свое украшение. парень не помнит, чтобы такое рассказывали о кольцах. он решает не заострять внимание на своем странном кольце и продолжить путь. после еще нескольких десятков деревьев он чувствует что-то твердое под ногами вместо мягкой травы и моха. ему становится любопытно, однако видимость остается такой же ужасной. Сайкс начинает набирать ход в надежде, что где-то рядом находится выход из этого ужасающего, темного и безжизненного леса. 

парень продолжает идти вперед, когда справа ему слышатся взмахи крыльев. Оливер резко оборачивается, осматриваясь в поиске источника этого звука. увидев два желтых кружочка с более маленькими черными кружками внутри, он прищуривается. он не понимает, что это. Сайкс не решается к этому подходить, вдруг эти летающие круги его убьют. 

Оливер начинает ускорять шаг, надеясь как-нибудь выбраться из этого леса и уйти от этого существа. молодой человек старается не столкнуться с деревом и побыстрее проснуться, что у него никак не получается. он уже не думает, что это сон. а вдруг он впал в кому и будет бежать еще очень долго? мысль его ужасает конкретно, но это всего лишь на несколько мгновений, потому что эти круги продолжают преследовать его. Оливер конкретно устает от этого длинного пути в никуда. он встает рядом с однотипным деревом, коих в этом лесу бесчестное количество, и прикрывает глаза. молодой человек переводит дух, прикрывая глаза. он пытается собраться с мыслями, на некоторое время забывая о том, что за ним что-то гналось. 

парень шел достаточно долго, а его преследовали непонятные штуки. он на мгновение задумывается о том, что если в лесу есть эти круги, то значит и какие-то другие существа есть в этом лесу, может быть, даже опаснее и свирепее, чем кружочки. эти размышления противны ему, но не думать об этом он не может. Сайкс садится на траву и откидывается спиной на ствол дерева, прикрывая глаза. через несколько минут его дыхание успокаивается, но открывать глаза пока что совсем не хочется. в какой-то момент он чувствует, что кто-то на него дышит. Оливера это порядком заставляет сильно нервничать, но, несмотря на этот страх, глаза все же приоткрывает. два желтых глаза прямо перед ним. Сайкс нервно сглатывает и сидит смирно, ожидая каких-либо действий со стороны этого создания. существо начинает его обнюхивать. Оли замечает, что у этого животного, если это можно назвать таковым, нос совсем как у собаки, такой же мокрый и треугольной формы. Спустя несколько минут глаза вновь привыкли к темноте, и он смог увидеть больше.

перед ним стоит довольно больших размеров собака. однако животное выглядит крайне странно, как будто малютку увеличили в несколько раз, а не как собака крупной породы. у нее желтые глаза, в них как будто плавают блестки, светящиеся в темноте ярким теплым желтым светом. тело собаки прикрывают огромные перепончатые крылья, сделанные как будто из бархата. 

крылатая собака обнюхивает его еще некоторое время, а потом облизывает лицо парня. Оливер все же успокаивается и протягивает руку к животному, чтобы его погладить. про себя он думает, какие интересные вещи с ним происходят. все кажется таким реальным, будто он живет в обычном мире. отличие только в том, что сейчас он находится в каком-то непонятному разноцветном лесу. 

Оливер хочет подняться, но собака не уходит, удобнее устраиваясь у него на коленях. она смотрит прямо на него. он пытается несколько раз аккуратно убрать животное со своих ног, но ничего не получается. поэтому Сайкс просто остается на своем месте, рассматривая собаку. на удивление, она не очень тяжелая, несмотря на размеры. Оливер гладит животное по спине и голове. он случайно нащупывает ошейник и решает перевернуть животное, чтобы знать хоть имя этого песика. к счастью, собака позволяет это сделать. Оливер разворачивает его, на теге красиво выгравировано “Мартин”. 

— Мартин? — произнес Оливер. — так тебя зовут? 

собака начинает вилять хвостом и тявкать, отходя от Оливера, позволяя тому встать. Мартин ложится рядом и переворачивается на спину. Сайкс садится на корточки и начинает чухать ему пузико, приговаривая про то, какой он хороший мальчик. он всегда хотел завести собаку, без крыльев, конечно, но Кэрол все равно не разрешала ему, а потом он начал жить отдельно, но тоже не решался заводить собаку из-за нехватки времени. 

внезапно Оливер спиной чувствует, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. он оглядывается и вздрагивает, чуть ли не падая от испуга. перед ним стоит высокая брюнетка во всем белом. она смотрит на него сама немного испугано, но больше с каким-то неподдельным недопониманием. девушка подзывает к себе Мартина, и он садится рядом с ней. 

— ты понимаешь, где ты? — внезапно спрашивает она у Оливера. такой вопрос, в принципе, очень очевиден к человеку, который стоит посреди леса весь испуганный и ошарашенный. 

— ну, наверное, во сне? в аду? в потустороннем мире? но, скорее всего, я сплю и никак не могу проснуться. — отвечает Оливер, не становясь более уверенным. 

— я скажу тебе, что это далеко не так. это не твое воображение. — в доказательстве своим словам девушка несильно щипает его за руку. — вот видишь, если это был сон, ты бы проснулся. кстати, меня зовут Девон. 

Оливер хочет это принять, но он слишком уверен в том, что это его сон. 

— хм, может это какой-то необычный сон? здесь очень красиво и реально. это даже немного пугает. — говорит Сайкс. он оглядывается, но Девон и Марти уже ушли, так что решает побежать за ними.

— хей, ну подожди, пожалуйста. если это не сон, то что? а я Оливер. — он протягивает руку Девон. они обмениваются рукопожатиями, и девушка широко улыбается, радуясь знакомству. 

— это Астрал. ты уже должен был здесь когда-то, если у тебя есть кольцо. я ведьма и живу в этом лесу вместе с Марти. я смотрю, вы уже познакомились, надеюсь, он тебя не сильно напугал — с такой же солнечной и ни капли не фальшивой улыбкой она говорит Оливеру. 

— Астрал? но ведь, я... я не хотел попадать сюда. — парень начинает паниковать. все это время он и не мог себе вообразить, что находится в астральном мире, где его душа и сам он могли умереть полностью. 

— значит, у тебя это вышло случайно, во сне. это твой первый раз после ритуала с кольцом? —интересуется Девон, взглянув на порядком шокированного парня. 

— эм, да. 

— о, ну тогда я могу рассказать тебе обо всем, что тебе интересно знать об этом мире. у меня давно не было гостей.


	4. Chapter 4

Темный Лес неоднороден: в нем есть лиственные и хвойные деревья, случайные пальмы и акации. молодые ивы у пруда, придающие некоторой загадочности этому месту, и многолетние сосны, которые не пропускают и лучика света. густые участки всегда опаснее мелколесья. Эти чащи находятся очень далеко от начала Темного Леса, немногие из существ и душ смогли добраться до этих районов и выжить. огромные старые ели, растущие здесь с появления Астрала, оставляют лишь небольшое пространство под собой, не пропуская света и звука. их корни пронзают всю землю и показываются на поверхности, врезаясь друг в друга, формируя непроходимые дебри. 

чем ближе районы Леса находятся к каким-то заселенным местам Астрала, тем реже становится растительность. вытоптанная тропинка среди мелколесья не кажется такой пугающей. стройные деревья стоят далеко друг от друга, позволяя оранжевому солнечному свету свободно падать на все вокруг: на кустарники, которые испещрены огромным количеством цветов, на частые поляны, выглядящие, как какая-то картинка из фентези-фильма, на тропинку, протоптанной не одним десятком душ.

Оливер и Девон медленно идут по ней, молодой человек все внимательно рассматривает, не переставая удивляться от происходящего. за несколько часов, как думает Сайкс, которые здесь уже провел, он смог побывать в довольно многих местах этого мира. оказаться в самой глуши Леса, особенно в первый раз нахождения в Астрале, 一 очень страшно и неприятно. ему очень повезло выйти оттуда до того момента, как туда не пришли довольно ужасные существа, которые охраняют эти земли от посторонних и чужеземцев. 

девушка решает сделать передышку, чтобы тот как-то оклемался от такого культурного шока. сев на поваленное дерево, девушка смотрит на Оливера, который не прекращает осматривать все вокруг. поняв, что парень ничего толком не знает об Астрале и не готов был вообще попадать в это измерение. она рассказывает ему все, что нужно знать об измерении, и отвечает на его вопросы. по выражению лица слушателя не сказать, что он был сильно рад оказаться в другом мире вне его собственного тела, скорее после рассказа он испугался еще сильнее. парень не может контролировать пока свое астральное тело,именно поэтому в астральном мире его занесло в самый опасный район. наконец, спустя час разговора Девон его смогла успокоить и расставила все по полочкам. 

Сайкс, на удивление, много чего понял, но недавно открывшиеся факты у него начинают вызывать некоторую тревогу и страх. с детства он надеялся на то, что Астрал очень безобидное измерение, что в этом пространстве невозможно умереть, что оно может защитить в каком-то смысле. однако после рассказа девушки у него разрушилась та красивая и радужная картинка этого мира, которую он себе выстраивал на протяжении долгих лет.

из-за этих размышлений молодой человек даже не заметил, как они встали и продолжили путь.

— так... куда мы идем? 

ー в более безопасное место для тебя. 

— а я не могу просто проснуться? и никогда сюда больше не приходить? 

такой вопрос заставил Девон улыбнуться. 

— ты можешь вернуться в свое физическое тело, просто захотев, но в человеческом мире не так интересно, как здесь. я не думаю, что такой парень, как ты, хочет пропустить все веселье. — девушка подмигивает ему и снова улыбается.

— даже если я случайно умру? 

— значит, твоя душа просто умрет, и в течение трех дней в твое тело могут вселиться другие души или фантомы.

после этого ответа Оливер ничего не спрашивает, все больше погружаясь в мысли.

они медленно подходят к какой-то чересчур оживленной площади. все куда-то идут, что-то делают: кто-то слушает довольно громкую музыку через какие-то причудливые колонки, другие же рисуют граффити на уже и так разрисованных поверхностях, все разговаривают и веселятся. Оливеру это место кажется чем-то похожим на место в их районе, где обычно катаются скейтеры или ребята на трюковых велосипедах. 

— это место называется Базар На Горизонте. — говорит Девон, широко улыбнувшись. — оно известно тем, что тут часто устраиваются огромные вечеринки, на некоторых из них даже приезжают существа из других миров, вот настолько они бывают большие. ты обязан побывать на хотя бы одной из них! если ты не был ни на одной вечеринке на Базаре, значит ты не жил. — хихикнув, девушка обращает свой взгляд на крайне шокированного молодого человека, а потом начинает высматривать кого-то. 

внезапно она хватает Сайкса за руку и тащит сквозь толпу каких-то непонятных душ и существ. Оливер даже не успевает моргнуть, как оказывается перед какой-то компанией, состоящих из двух кудрявых парней, один из которых закуривает сигарету и прищуренно смотрит на новоприбывшего, а второй просто крепко держит за руку первого, молчаливого блондина и еще парочки каких-то мутных ребят, которых он не успевает рассмотреть, потому что Девон начинает говорить:

— ребята, смотрите, кого я вам привела! это Оливер, и он впервые в Астрале. он ничего не зн...

— стоп, а ты не тот чудик, который разъебал зал, за который я отвечаю, ну, тот с чашами и кольцами? — внезапно перебивает девушку кудрявый, затягиваясь и продолжая прищуренно смотреть на растерявшегося Сайкса.

Оливер не знает, что и сказать. он не рассчитывал встретиться с кем-то, кто как-либо связан с правительством Астрала. молодой человек так и продолжает молчать, и на некоторое время повисает какая-то неприятная тишина. кудрявый продолжает откровенно пялиться на парня, рассматривая его и делая затяжки.

Девон первая решает нарушить тишину, рассказывая про какие-то свои новости, Мэтти сразу подхватывает диалог и начинает громко смеяться. Оливер же садится на какой-то из потрепанных диванов подальше от компании деннира. 

***

Оливер просыпается в луже крови. ему сразу становится противно от этого всего вокруг: вся его одежда пропитана этой жидкостью; эта мертвая тишина, которая только и делает, что усиливает чувство ужаса; пустота помещения, в котором он находится, давящая на него. яркий свет, идущий откуда-то сверху врезается в глаза с непривычки. мраморный пол с размазанными темно-красными пятнами выглядит слишком подозрительно, да еще и в некоторых местах видны обгоревшие бревна от костра и пепел, смешанный в одну массу с бордовой жидкостью. белые стены с узкими окнами у потолка, которые были заколочены с внешней стороны, не дают какого-либо света. у парня появляется ощущение, что это помещение используется для каких-то культов или, чего хуже, для убийств и расправ с людьми, которые были неугодны Астралу. 

комната больше походит на операционную или морг, но почему-то она совершенно пустая. Оливеру уже начинает казаться, что его реально убили в Астральном измерении, и теперь он где-то в совершенно другом, третьем мире, о котором мало чего известно, потому никто не возвращался оттуда.

размазанная кровь по полу и стенам, остатки костра и предположение Сайкса, что в идеале эта комната должна быть стерильной, никак не может складываться в адекватную картинку. молодой человек понимает, что нужно поскорей выбраться отсюда, пока не пришли те, кто этот хаос сделали.

Оливер встает с пола и осматривается. глаза уже привыкли к темноте, поэтому заметить довольно большую и массивную железную дверь не составляет ему труда. юноша подходит к ней, на своем пути стараясь обойти все те лужи крови, которые просто повсюду, и дергает ручку. к счастью, дверь не заперта. выйдя в коридор, Сайкс удивляется, что обстановка гораздо лучше, чем в той комнате: все чисто, опрятно, даже какое-то высокое растение в горшке стоит рядом со входом. напротив двери, из которой вышел парень, стоит еще одна, но уже деревянная. дернув ручку второй двери, которая оказывается закрытой, Оливер понимает, что ему придется искать какой-то другой выход. он осматривает издалека коридор и отмечает про себя, что он освещается одним единственным окном, сквозь которое проникает свет с улицы.

наверное, уже вечер - подумал Оливер. свет, который проникает в этот переход, уже не неприятно-оранжевый, а персиковым. это означает, что день в Астральном мире заканчивается. Оливер медленно, почти беззвучно идет по этому коридору. на стенах иногда вьется плющ, который начинает свой рост у потолка и спускается прямо к темно-серому линолеуму. в переходе так же тихо, как и в той загадочной комнате. однако эта тишь никак не была сравнима с беззвучным миром Темного Леса, в котором они были с Девон.

коридор кажется Сайксу довольно уютным, и если бы не первое, что он увидел, находясь в это здании, то он бы, наверное, смог бы приходить сюда чаще. остановившись у окна, юноша смотрит на то, что находится на улице. парень не мог припомнить это место, скорее всего, просто он впервые находится в этой части измерения. вздохнув и развернувшись у окна, Оливер находит дверь, через огромную щель которой можно увидеть лес. 

молодой человек пытается несколько раз открыть ее, но ничего не получается, поэтому ему приходится выбивать ногой остатки от нее. спустя минут пять активной борьбы с дверью он оказывается на небольшой опушке леса. сделав несколько шагов, Сайкс разворачивается и смотрит на то место, откуда он только что выбрался. каково было удивление у парня осознать, что вышел из какой-то захудалой землянки. он не может объяснить себе, почему там есть железная дверь и та белоснежная комната. 

в относительно хорошем освещении он, наконец, смог оглядеть себя и свою одежду. его футболка, штаны и рука были в засохшей крови, которая уже успела образовать неприятную, липкую пленку. Сайкс с омерзением оглядывает это все, понимая, что он вообще в непонятно чьей крови. эти мысли заставляют его передернуться и поморщиться. он понимает, что нужно бы по-хорошему отмыть эту кровь, пока ему никто не встретился на пути.

пройдя чуть дальше, на радость Оливеру, начинает проглядываться пруд. подойдя ближе, молодому человеку открывается вид на довольно большой водоем: у противоположного берега большой россыпью виднеются кувшинки, справа довольно высокие камыши переплетаются с ивами, создавая непролазные джунгли. спустившись к берегу, Сайкс снимает обувь и, пройдясь по прохладному песку, заходит в воду. молодой человек умывается, стирая с себя побагровевшую кровь, и пытается как-то худо-бедно отмыть свою футболку. 

ему срочно нужно найти кого-то, кто смог бы ему объяснить, что в принципе произошло. судя по тому, что солнце не изменило свое положение с того момента, как он вышел на улицу, Оливер смог понять, что он до сих пор в Астрале. пока что он не решает проснуться. вспомнив слова Девон о том, что Базар самое безопасное место здесь для него, парень отправляется именно туда.

***

ー похоже на жертвоприношение. ー хмыкает темноволосый, делая затяжку.

ー меня принесли в жертву? но… кому? там же была не моя кровь.

ー конечно, не твоя, кому ты нужен-то тут. – парень пожимает плечами, поднимая взгляд на Оливера. ー в жертву принесли животное какое-нибудь, может барана или глухаря. как ты там оказался, представить себе не могу, но я и не удивлен. за то время, что ты пробыл в Астрале, ты стал главным слухом здесь. я чувствую конкуренцию. ー Мэтти хихикает, выдыхая дым. ー а вообще обычно такими вещами занимается Энди. он тут местный сатанист и вместе со своими друзьями устраивают эти старомодные сходки со смертью. да и эти боги, которых они все еще продолжают задабривать, уже давно ушли или были убиты. Бирсак классный, но только как знакомый. даже я не особо доверяю ему. а тот бункер, из которого ты вышел, когда-то принадлежал Правительству, но сейчас им никто не пользуется, потому что сейчас у них огромное здание на окраине.

ー тогда я пришел туда сразу после обряда или…? если честно, я не помню, как попал туда и что вообще делал.

ー могу точно сказать, что ты точно не был жертвой на этом действе. скорее, ты пришел с одним из его друзей. они часто приглашают всех на обряды, наверное, потому что им самим это надоело делать в кругу одних и тех же.

Оливер решает проснуться, потому что такого насыщенного событиями периода у него никогда не было. пока парень сидит рядом с Хили, он изо всех сил пытается отключиться, увидеть свою спальню, бежевый потолок комнаты. в итоге у него все получается, и внезапно он оказывается в своем, реальном, мире. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ребята, мы живые, мы пишем!!! мы очень рады продолжать это. надеемся, что и вы ждали от нас главы. всех любим, всех целуем :)

**Author's Note:**

> всем привет!! мы перебрались, как и многие, с фикбука сюда. теперь на этой платформе будут обновления этого всего, что мы пытаемся писать.


End file.
